All That Jazz
by Ali Shaw
Summary: Entry for "A picture is worth a thousand words" contest. A simple story of Alice Brandon, a New York jazz club, and a mysterious admirer. AH/CC


"**A picture is worth a thousand words"  
Title: All that Jazz  
Summary: A simple story of Alice Brandon, a NYC jazz club, and a mysterious admirer. AH/CC  
Author(s): Ali Shaw  
Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any location, person or product in this story, no copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N-This story was written for the contest "A picture is worth a thousand words". Below is the link to the photo which was my inspiration. I hope you all enjoy the story. I've never done anything like this and am extremely nervous to post it along with such amazing stories. Thanks to DaisyBell2 for all her help. I would love reviews and votes-contest voting begins August 23 2010. Thank you. **

**_http:/2(dot)bp(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_IpO2bqs0FzA/TEu2o1tZjQI/AAAAAAAAAB0/9KfXLY1Qm9g/s1600/alicebanner(dot)jpg_**

I walked down the dark and misty alley as I did every Friday evening. The street lights giving only a glow against the fog. I was wearing the usual beige trench coat, dark hair falling down my back, and my black hills loudly smacked against the pavement although no one was around to hear.

It was almost midnight when I reached the dingy deserted stairwell of the old decrepit building. I climbed the grated steps quickly and banged twice on the heavy steel door, trying best not to chip my newly painted red nails. I heard the grinding of metal as the door slid open against the concert and I stepped into the dark, dimly lit room. I could smell the cigar smoke, after almost a year of working here I still wasn't used to the stench.

"She's pissed." Emmett McCartney the large burly bouncer stated in a cold voice. He was referring to our boss, Rosalie Hale, the owner of this fine upstanding establishment. "Tanya quit."

Tanya Denali was the beautiful and sultry strawberry blonde who sang with me at the infamous jazz club Vamp. It sat nestled away in a back alley of New York City, not a thriving hotspot but it held its own. Tanya's voice was legend, one of the most profitable girls in this business, and Rosalie did not like losing her profits.

Ms. Hale, which she preferred to be called by her employees, was a woman of great beauty and intelligence that's why she named her place Vamp, she knew the word meant to seduce and that is exactly what she did within her club but she was also a woman who ruled her kingdom with an iron fist. She was a business woman in every sense. She did not make her vintage jazz hall a success in New York with her looks although that's how she obtained it. Rosalie was once married to the notorious Royce King before his, well, let's just call it an accident. The police on the payroll did.

No more than the words spilled from Emmett's mouth, I heard her yelling at Edward Mason, the piano player. She was threatening him to keep his eyes and hands away from Bella Swan the new waitress. Now everyone knew in the club that Edward had gone loopy for this one but Rosalie took a policy of no "office" romance which was hypocritical considering she was dating Emmett but no one dared to say that to her face.

Edward just endured her ranting with good nature, as he'd heard the speech so many times he could probably quote it himself, but swore to Rosalie that he wouldn't ask her out again. I giggled as I watched him wink at me as he walked away. I had a feeling that Edward was, as usual, one step ahead and had already invited Bella to his apartment before Rosalie had caught up with him.

"And where have you been?" the blonde dictator questioned in a snide tone.

"Car Trouble." I lied. Rosalie knowing the only trouble I had with a car was that I didn't own one.

"Well, she flipped her golden hair over her left shoulder, perhaps you should have hailed a cab or caught the bus." she grinned smugly.

"Or perhaps you can give me a raise, since Tanya left, so I can actually afford to do that." I smirked reminding her that I was now her sole bread and butter.

"We'll talk about that later," she growled knowing I had her in a corner. "Right now you have a show to put on, so get ready." Rosalie demanded. Her tone was unusually harsh as she stormed into her office and slammed the door jarring the business license and photos of important patrons to the floor.

I smiled at my victory. Rose was a hard woman to negotiate with but she was a fair boss. I knew she would give me a raise. I took off my coat and laid it on the back of the chair. I ran my fingers through my raven hair in front of the vanity mirror trying to get it to fluff a little and complaining to myself about having to take the train back home again so late.

"You know, you could just have your boyfriend drive you." Emmett grinned teasing me about my mysterious admirer.

"He's here?" I whispered running to the curtain and pulling it back to get a glimpse of the bar without being caught.

Emmett laughed. "The guy has been watching you for last six months, yet your surprised he's sitting there." he gave me a cocked eyebrow which I ignored, I was too busy gazing at my undeclared suitor who sat silently waiting for me to perform.

He was in his usual seat at the end of the bar, a scotch on the rocks in his hand, swirling the ice in the glass. He never came with a date, never talked to the other patrons; he just stared at me while I sang like my own personal audience.

I had come to live in New York City two years ago, from a small town in the state of Washington. I had always dreamed that my life would be spectacular and I just knew that if you wanted to be somebody special in this world you had to live in New York to do it.

I packed up every belonging I owned, kissed my parents goodbye and headed to my big break. Of course, like every small town hick, it took me only a short time to realize that New York did not find me as extraordinary as I found myself.

I got passed over at audition after audition. I took jobs at small dress shops around the city, roomed with a friend from high school whose father helped pay for her apartment while she went to school, and was down to my last dime eating nothing but macaroni & cheese and romaine noodles.

Thankfully one day, while sulking outside of yet another theater, I happened across a flyer for a singing waitress at a dumpy little diner. It was while I was working there one night serving burgers and B-flats that Royce and Rose stopped by for lunch. She heard my voice and begged Royce to hire me for her new club, she already had her main act but she needed someone for after hours. I jumped at the chance.

It was about six months after I started working that my mystery man showed up. He came in with two friends, one of which was dating a short-lived waitress named Jessica, the other I didn't recognize. It was the familiarity of his face that caught my attention right away. The unknown visitor had blonde hair accented by hazel eyes and a halfway decent build. He was different from all the other guys that frequented this place. More tortured and while I knew I had never met him before, he seemed hauntingly intimate with my soul. I stared at him for a long time from backstage. I watched as my overactive imagination flashed our future before my eyes. I could see our wedding, and small blonde hair children running around a white picket fenced yard. I went on dreaming about the life I could have with this man of whom I knew nothing.

I was so entranced with my fantasy that I almost missed Tanya belt out her rendition of "Fever" signifying the closing number to her act. The song meant I would be up next and waited breathless as her applauds came to an end. For the first time in my life I felt the agonizing flutter of butterflies pitted in my stomach. I had never had stage fright until now. Could I really go out and sing in front of this man? I looked out again taking one last look at the handsome stranger I wanted so badly to impress. I watched silently as he sat in his seat fidgeting with his watch. He actually seemed bored, occasionally saying a few words to his companions but more often than not he just sat there drinking.

I could do this I told myself, my heart thudding, you don't know this man and you'll never see him again I reasoned. When the announcer called the styling of Ms. Mary Brandon I hesitantly walked out on the wooden stage in my plain red satin dress and started singing "As time goes by" one of my favorite Ella Fitzgerald songs.

My soprano voice seemed to ring stronger that night as I held on to the tall silver microphone stand for support. Perhaps it was because I was used to singing at the club by now or perhaps it was because of him, the newcomer at the end of the bar, the one who never took his eyes away from mine.

He became a regular after that evening always sitting at the same seat, ordering a scotch on the rocks, staring into my eyes as I sang. I had begun to think I was imagining our connection however, because even after all of this time he had never introduced himself. He simply left each evening after my sets and I would not see him again until the next Friday evening. The other employees had taken a notice of our little routine but said nothing to him. Rosalie wouldn't let them interrogate customers so no one could ever get close enough to find out his name; but that didn't stop them from harassing me.

I finished peering at my admirer from behind the curtain and returned to my seat in front of the lighted vanity; a new plan of action becoming clear. I had been debating something for a few weeks but I felt that this was it, now or never. I had to know how he felt. I couldn't go on having him stalk me forever. Emmett was already concerned that this might be the case.

I sent the music to Edward and he glanced my way. I smiled nervously and he shrugged knowing this wasn't the usual type of piece I picked. I heard the piano start again indicating I had only a little less than five minutes to gain my composure and fix my face.

I added my ruby lipstick as Emmett kindly zipped up the back of the black sequin dress which I had been saving for a special night. Rose had almost killed me when I came back with it a month ago. She had sent me out with enough money for two outfits and I had only come back with this one. I didn't care it so beautiful and I needed to be beautiful tonight.

"Knock him dead!" Em shouted as I made my way to the platform. The curtain rose as Edward announced me once again and I stepped out into the stage facing the smoky bar room; the only two sources of light being a small spotlight and the soft neon from the bar. This was the moment of truth.

"This song is dedicated to all of you out there who have admired someone from afar." I whispered. My eyes stared into his, praying that he would understand my hidden message. I had never dedicated a song before and I hoped that it would be obvious that it was meant for him.

The soft tinkling piano chords floated in the air as my voice began to sing "Ev'ry time we say good-bye" written by the great Cole Porter.

_Everytime we say goodbye, I die a little,  
Everytime we say goodbye, I wonder why a little,  
Why the Gods above me, who must be in the know.  
Think so little of me, they allow you to go.  
When you're near, there's such an air of spring about it,  
I can hear a lark somewhere, begin to sing about it,  
There's no love song finer, but how strange the change  
from major to minor,  
Everytime we say goodbye. _

I was almost through the middle of the song when he broke eye contact with me staring instead at the glass he was holding onto tightly. I continued unsteadily at the song while he downed the last bit of scotch and watched broken hearted as he disappeared silently into the cold, empty street.

I finished the song to scattered applauds and after a gracious bow practically sprinted toward the stage door. Edward announced a quick break to the audience and ran back to me. He held me in his arms, like the brother he had become, my tears staining the green shirt that matched his eyes.

"What the hell?" Rosalie barked emerging from somewhere behind the left stage where she watched the all of the action. "You're in the middle of a show, get your asses back out there." She ordered.

Edward gave her a menacing glare. "No, she's done." he argued.

"She's not done until her set is finished. " Rosalie disagreed, trying to remain calm. "She's has people who paid to see her perform."

Edward started to say something that I'm sure was nasty but I stopped him.

"She's right," I whispered. "I have to finish. I can't let one person ruin the experience for everyone else." I weakly smiled, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"The show must go on." Edward mocked the old saying.

"Yes, just make sure you don't play anything too depressing." I sniffed.

"You do realize your singing in a blues club right?" he winked giving me a hug. "You're sure you'll be ok?"

I nodded my head and he disappeared back to the piano. I cleaned myself up a little bit so I could finish my set; I only had a few more songs to go and then I'd have the rest of tomorrow to fall to pieces.

Vamp closed down at three and everyone started winding down. Edward was chatting it up with Bella, practicing a new song on the piano, while Emmett called cabs for the regular loitering alcoholics. Rose as usual doing the paperwork in her office but had insisted Emmett call me a taxi. I normally would have declined the offer because of the expense but I was just eager to get home and lick my wounds.

I was in the back room changing into my normal street clothes, a checkered skirt and white top, when Emmett informed me my ride was here. I grabbed coat, said a quick word to Rose and headed to the main floor of the club only to stop in my tracks. The entire bar area was empty, except one seat. At the end sat a figment of my imagination; a hazel eyed devil and his glass of scotch.

As if alerted to my presence, he jumped from his seat. His hands were in his pockets and he looked uncomfortable. When he actually spoke in a deep southern bass, I think I felt my heart stop.

"Hello," he held out his hand nervously. "I'm Jasper Whitlock; I'm a very big fan of yours Ms. Brandon."

"Alice, please." I smiled taking his hand in return hoping they didn't feel as clammy to him as they did to me.

"Alice," he grinned as if the name suited me. "I'm sorry I had to leave your concert so abruptly this evening, I hope you will forgive me, but I knew it would be hard to find a florist so late in the evening." he smiled.

"Florist?" I asked confused, staring into his eyes.

"Umm, I couldn't very well stand by and not give you something after such an outstanding performance, now could I?" he teased reaching to the seat beside him and handing me the most beautiful red rose I'd ever received.

"Thank you." I murmured still in shock that this was really happening. I didn't even think to ask him where the flower came from, although I knew he hadn't worked magic to produce it.

"If you don't mind I would like to escort you home?" he drawled and I couldn't help but smile.

"It would be a pleasure." I said finally coming to my senses. I waved a quick good-bye to everyone hiding behind the stage curtain spying on us and followed Jasper outside to the cool damp night.

I expected him to hail a taxi but instead, he proposed we walked. In the beginning, I was slightly nervous I mean what did I really know about this man, but my fears were quickly put aside as we talked and laughed about trivial things. The normally long walk went by much too quickly as we strolled through the spanning loveliness of Central Park. We stopped at a bench for awhile and talked about the more serious aspects of our lives and our families and before long the rays of the sun began to peek above the tall buildings. Sadly we knew it was time to leave the park, as the joggers began to run past, but we continued to walk and talk neither of us wanting to see our time together come to an end. I was so happy to be in the company of such a charming man that I became oblivious to everything including time.

We made our way past a small pastry shop where Jasper went in and came out with two cups of coffee and bagels. We strode another block or two when he stopped and sat down on the hard concrete street.

"What are you doing?" I frowned. I was a little confused why he chose this spot to eat when there was a bench right outside the bakery; one which he had adamantly refused to eat at when we left the little shop.

"Come sit beside me." he patted the hand at the space beside him, taking off his coat and laying it on the ground for me to sit on.

I reluctantly lowered myself onto his dark jacket wondering if he had any mental problems of which I wasn't aware.

He looked at my face and started laughing. "You don't know where we are do you?" he teased.

I looked around at my surroundings for the first time in awhile and realized that we were a long way from my apartment. We were on Fifth Avenue.

"Are we…?" I gasped looking at Jasper in complete and total adoration.

"Yes," he smirked, his hazel eyes glowing. "We are enjoying breakfast at Tiffany's."

It was at that moment I knew he was the man I wanted to grow old with; the one I wanted forever. I could sing the blues for the rest of my life but with Jasper, but I would never know them. He asked me once, the day I married him, what made me fall in love with him in the first place.

"Was it the mystery, my appearance, or my charm?" he teased.

I smiled as I answered honestly,

"All that Jazz"


End file.
